robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Deadbotuliza
/Archive 1 Youtube replies Ok Deadbotuliza, I've had enough. Not only have you done what I specifically asked you not to, you've told me a fact that I found out, straight from Georje Williams herself. I swear, if you "explain" things to me one more time, you'll be fast tracked to a ban that is measure in months. TG (t ' 06:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Edits It has been busy work editing, but it can be fun. I have now reached 500, but I will keep on editing.--'Deadbotuliza (talk) 20:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Congratz; you are cleared to be in Wiki Wars 2. Keep up the good work. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Please can you either temporarily unprotect Alternatrive Extreme Warrors 1, or allow me to write down an opinion?--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 18:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You shouldn't be blocked from editing that page, when was the last time you tried to edit it? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now I know.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 18:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) You are also cleared to contribute to the Redone Series 4. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :True, but I will miss two weeks at the end March/start April.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 19:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to sign in. I forgot to sign in when I did the edit to the redone Series 4 edit. Sorry about that.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 16:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) time for a break. I havent done a lot recently, and I will take a break.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 16:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okey doke. I hope to see you back soon. Christophee (talk) 14:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hung vote Hi Deadbotuliza, I've got to ask you to vote on Heat O of redone Series 4, because we may potentially have a hung vote. TG (t ''' 06:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for updating my Wheely Big Cheese article. I hope to make more pullback articles.RoboFan 13:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Wouldn't it be cool to make that 1000th article? I think it would be amazing! By me,RoboFan 16:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for showing me, I might make a couple later. OK,laterRoboFan 14:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Huh?! Hi, I'm back. Why are there only 991 articles now? Surely there were 994? RoboFan 19:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC) TG told you that there were some team pages that were deleted, because of a new rule on team pages.Deadbotuliza (talk)' 20:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) What is this new rule, exactly?--Rammingspeed 16:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Only teams that have done something notable can get pages. Teams who have acheived lots or who have built a lot of robots get pages. --'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 17:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Why? Surely, since we're making a wiki on all of robot wars, every team should get a page? RoboFan 15:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I haven't got a message from Toon Ganondorf telling me about that rule. RoboFan 15:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Look on Robot Wars Wiki talk:Community Portal, section 2.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 16:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Yes I am indeed Robotwarsmad on youtube, I do believe you're on youtube as well? I was PanickAttack100, but I haven't commented for a long time. Thanks for the Tornado video (And the Chaos 2 and X-Terminator ones), and good choice of song as well. By the way, do you have tips for me on how to build a robot?--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 20:27, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, what I would say is you start with a featherweight rambot or you could buy a Battle Rat from Roaming Robots, they're ideal for beginners, Heats Hi Deadbotuliza. Thanks for your help, but you've only done half the work. Check what I had to fix on Heats C and D, then maybe help with the rest. 'TG (t ' 21:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Also, its spelled Vet''e''rans. 'TG (t ' 21:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) To answer your question Whenever I get my act together and finish my own bot. I'm in a shambles. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 18:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :OK then, but I won't have to wait long, will I?--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 18:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You shouldn't do. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 20:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I made some good ones. Check it out. RoboFan 20:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Redone Series 3 In case you don't already know, we're doing a Redone Series 3 in the arena.--Rammingspeed 13:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry, but I don't think I will return to edit on this wiki. I have enjoyed it in general, but have lost interest, and am unhappy with some of your desicions, such as CBFan (though he had no right to edit TG's page, his anger was understandable) and the Mad Cow article (I still praise your handling of Team Run Amok though). I would still like to see Hammerhead in the wiki tournament if it goes ahead though, as it would be a lovely way to round of my association with the wiki. I am sorry if I have left so abruptly, and thank you for your pixctures and articles on the dutch wars. 'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 15:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC)